1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying device and an ink jet recording apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a sheet conveying device which conveys a sheet by a drum and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of conveying a sheet in an ink jet recording apparatus, a drum conveying method is known. In the drum conveying method, a sheet is wound around on the outer circumferential surface of a drum, and the drum rotates to convey the sheet.
JP 2009-220954A describes an ink jet recording apparatus which uses the drum conveying method. In this ink jet recording apparatus, in order to prevent the occurrence of floating or wrinkles in a sheet wound around the drum, a suction mechanism is provided in a conveying guide which guides the sheet to the drum, and the sheet is transferred to the drum while back tension is applied to the sheet.